


Untitled Sentence Prompt #1

by SpencnerTibbsLuvr (KliqzAngel)



Series: Evil Author Day 2016 [7]
Category: Leverage, NCIS, NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Evil Author Day 2016, Gibbs living up to the Second B, Humor, M/M, PI!DiNozzo, Parker is a secretary, Tony leaves NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6027127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KliqzAngel/pseuds/SpencnerTibbsLuvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is all MonPetitTresor's fault. He posted a list of 100 sentence prompts. I am weak, and couldn't resist them. This is a portion of the fic for the first sentence that caught my eye. </p><p>The sentence prompt is “This ring won’t fit just anyone.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Sentence Prompt #1

**Author's Note:**

> This story has now been completed. The full version is at [Things May Not Be What They Appear](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9443036)

“This ring won’t fit just anyone.”

Tony smiled shyly looking at Gibbs, the hope clearly reflected in his eyes. The older man however, looked less hopeful and more annoyed or regretful. “That ring won’t fit me Tony.”

“Boss, we can… I’m sure it…”

“No, Tony.” Gibbs turned his back on the younger man, moving to sand down the board he’d added to the boat the night before. “I’ve worn enough rings. I don’t plan on wearing anymore. Maybe I wasn’t clear about what I was looking for here. I have no intention of being your forever. This was just meant to be a little fun when we each wanted it. That right… that ring just won’t fit me.”

Tony felt his stomach dropping, as the numb panic made its way through his body. The longer his boss and lover talked, the more humiliated and devastated he felt. 

“Maybe it’s time you moved on, DiNozzo. Take one of those positions you’re always being offered somewhere else. I think you’ve outgrown NCIS.”

Wordlessly, Tony found himself nodding, before the flight instinct kicked in. Turning he fled up the stairs, and out the door. He didn’t stop running until he found himself sitting at a terminal at Ronald Regan. Blinking he shook his head and looked down at the ticket in his hand. Looking around he saw what he guessed was concerned TSA security watching him.

Quickly he pasted a fake, but friendly smile on his face waiving at them. Once they’d turned away, he glanced down at his ticket. “Huh.” Searching his pockets, Tony made two calls. One to the only person he really trusted at the moment, and knew wouldn’t try to change his mind. While Jimmy might not understand, hell Tony himself didn’t understand what was going on, he would make sure to pack up Tony’s things before the vultures could get to it. 

The second was to Director Vance. That conversation was more difficult, and at the same time slightly cathartic. Tony found that he just didn’t feel the need to weigh his words, and found himself speaking truths that he never thought he’d reveal. After promising to put his notice in writing, Tony hung up and laying his head back closed his eyes. He had a few hours to kill before his flight left. Since he never was able to sleep on an airplane, he figured that he better get his rest in then.

Tony had been in LA for two months when the inevitable happened. He had a house on the beach, and his newly obtained PI License hung on the wall of his new office. He figured that he was about as close to Magnum as he was gonna get. He’d spread the word to some of his contacts who lived on this side of the country, and hoped that the phone would start ringing soon. He was standing outside his new office enjoying the nice California smog when someone ran past with two familiar people following not close behind. 

Having seen the guy toss something in a nearby trashcan, Tony rolled his eyes and watched to make sure no one got it before the guys could come back. Five minutes turned into fifteen, which turned into half an hour before Tony realized that the men weren’t coming back. Hollering into his also newly hired secretary, Tony took the gloves and camera that she brought out then proceeded to document the item as best as he could. Finally he just grabbed the whole trash bag, and moved back into the conference room in his office. 

Ignoring the wrinkled nose look Parker was giving him, he laid newspapers out over the table, before he dumped the trash out. He then dialed a number he had in his phone, but had never used. 

“Who the hell is this?”

Snorting Tony shook his head finding an interesting looking device of some sort. He wasn’t really sure what it was, but he’d been with NCIS long enough to know he shouldn’t touch it any more than necessary. “You’re eyesight going in your old age, Callen?”

The long pause on the other end amused him maybe more than it should, but he could just picture the frown on the other man’s face. “Who is this?”

“I’m hurt,” Tony replied instead of answering the question. “I think you missed something while you were out on your jog.”

“Who…”

“It’s about nine inches long, and three inches wide. Black, and looks kinda like a rapid charger, but with the chase you and Mr. Clean were giving I am guessing it’s not.”

“Where are you?” Tony couldn’t help but snicker. He was probably gonna pay for being so difficult, but couldn’t help but amuse himself. He knew Nell and Eric would be able to find himself in no time flat. “Double Oh Investigations. I am sure Mr. Beale and Miss Jones can find me. I’ll be waiting for you and Telly Savalis.” Not only did Tony end the call, but he turned off his device and pulled the battery. No need to make things easy.

Heading into his supply closet, Tony retrieved one of the electronic device evidence bags he’d recently bought and headed back to bag the device, leaving the rest scattered in case they wanted to look for something else. After putting his information on it, Tony locked it in the safe in his office, and headed to warn Parker of the impending visit.

“Parker we’re getting visitors.”

“So?” The blonde frowned up at him.

“You’re the secretary, Parker.”

When he just continued to look at him, Tony snorted amused once more. He silently wondered if all this smog was going to his brain with all the amusing moments he was experiencing lately. Eventually he just chalked it up to being happy in his new surroundings and went back to trying to hold a conversation with his somewhat insane secretary. 

“They’re Feds, Parker. Be nice. Show them into my office, and no stealing anything from their pockets in the process.” 

Parker just pouted back at him as she started slurping her soda. “You take away all my fun.” 

Watching her and the soda made him a little sad, but soon his amusement returned as he thought of another annoying name to call Sam. Snorting again, Tony turned and headed back to his office waving a hand absently as he left. “I know, Parker, I know. Tell Hardison I appreciate the security upgrade.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have to say I am pretty darned excited about this one. I don't know what is more fun.... writing PARKER as a secretary, or coming up with bald actors and famous people for Tony to use as nicknames for Sam. I don't usually write stories with a lot of humor, but so far this one is making me giggle.
> 
> This fic is part of my Evil Author Day offerings. I make no promises that any of these stories will be finished. I make no promises that if they are finished there won't be major changes. Bugging me won't get them done faster. My musi don't work like that. They just tend to not speak when they're stressed. Thoughts and suggestions are welcome. These snippets only have quick proofreading. Please no grammar/spelling corrections. These offerings are all FAR from a finished product.
> 
> Enjoy the madness of EAD!


End file.
